


Deep

by imachar



Series: 30 ficlets series [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s thoughts as Chris goes down on him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd - read at your own risk...

Once again inspired by a manipulated image…this one from an episode of **Nowhere Man**

Usually Phil likes the cabin well-lit when Chris is going down for him like this; likes to be able to see all that sleek, self-possessed power contained through nothing but the force of his will and the disciplined submission of the Yorktown’s captain. But this is beautiful too, the single lamp throwing the room into dark shadow, casting Chris’s body in shades of gold and bronze with paler tones where the light glows across his skin.

“Christ, you have no idea how much I want you right now.” His voice catches almost imperceptibly as a shiver of arousal sparks up his spine and Phil wraps a slick hand around his own cock and strokes it once, getting the measure of his erection, fully thick and just beginning to leak.

Chris’s head is bowed and Phil can barely make out the slight twist of his lips as he smiles at Phil’s moment of honest need. “Then take me…” The smile widens and Phil winds his fingers into the thick gold of hair that’s grown slightly too long for regulation length out here on the edge of Federation space. Phil loves the feel of it under his hand, the strands silky-soft against his skin and long enough to let him get a secure grip. He tugs once gently, and then again more firmly and Chris raises his head until their eyes meet and Phil shivers again at the challenge he sees there.

“What do you want?”

“Whatever you need.” Chris watches, steady and unblinking, his eyes gone to pale gray with only the barest hint of blue; tongue playing across his bottom lip in a tease that suggests he’s already figured out what Phil is in the mood for tonight.

“What if I want to fuck your mouth until I come?” Phil releases his hold on Chris’s hair and strokes a hand down the side of his face, his thumb brushing across Chris’s mouth until it’s pressing firmly on that full, slick lower lip. Chris tilts his head back a little further, his eyes sliding shut as he shifts slightly to settle his balance, his head coming to rest on his shoulders and Phil slides his thumb into the slippery wet heat of Chris’s mouth, mimicking, just for a moment, what he intends to do with his cock.

Chris sucks hard, his tongue slicking along the pad of Phil’s thumb and Phil takes the gesture for the permission that it is, pausing just for a heartbeat to revel in the powerful suction and his cock is thrumming in time with his pulse when he finally withdraws his thumb and wraps his erection in a tight fist.

Taking a fast breath, Chris sighs out a whisper, a soft entreaty framed so deferentially that they both know Phil won’t be able to resist. “When you’re ready, when you can’t hold back any more, come on me…please.”

Phil’s cock twitches in his fist at the thought of it. “Fuck yes, but you don’t get to come until I do, you don’t even get to touch yourself until you feel my come on your face, on your neck, dripping off your chin.” Phil knows his natural reticence makes this kind of dirty talk a rare event, but even he has moments of inspiration and he strokes the thick, slippery head of his cock across Chris’s bottom lip, drags it across his chin and up his cheek. “Not until you can taste me, not until you’re so wet with me, I’ll still be able to smell myself on you in the morning.”

There’s something profoundly possessive in Phil’s voice, the timbre gone deep and rough as he lets slip a rare moment of territoriality; he loves to mark Chris, to use his mouth to leave bites and bruises in secret places where they can be left to fade naturally, but there’s a visceral, almost primeval, satisfaction about smelling himself on Chris’s skin.

It takes an age, Phil using every trick in his extensive repertoire to delay his orgasm for as long as possible, and it’s only when it’s clear that Chris is starting to feel the discomfort that’s inevitable with any extended blowjob – even for partners who are as experienced with each other as they are – that Phil relents and pulls away. He finishes himself with his fist. Slick with saliva and a generous coating of pre-come it takes only a few strokes before he groans, deep in his chest, as he comes in a series of quaking spasms, spattering Chris’s face and neck and chest with ropes of viscous, pearly semen.

And as he shudders through the aftershocks, he goes to his knees, leaning into Chris’s strength and twining their fingers together so they can both stroke up the length of Chris’s cock until he too is shuddering and moaning in the throes of a powerful orgasm.

It takes a full minute before either of them can speak and it’s Chris who recovers first, wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist and lowering them both to the floor as he whispers, “Fuck, I didn’t know I could still come that hard.”

Phil chuckles, tired and content, and props himself up on one elbow to look down at the mess he’s made. “Well, I didn’t know I could still come that _much_.” He leans down and licks a clean path through the come on Chris’s throat. “But, goddamn, I like the way it looks on you.”

_fin_


End file.
